1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a curtain track adjustment assembly adopted for use on different sizes of doors and windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Window coverings such as curtains and shutters have almost become necessary household goods. They not only can block sunshine, also can enhance visual aesthetic appealing. To install a curtain or shutter on the window, curtain brackets must be provided. Conventional curtain brackets are fixedly mounted over the window, and cannot be adjusted. In the event that users want to change the draping location of the curtain, new curtain brackets have to be installed. This causes a lot of waste.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the object of the invention is to provide a curtain track adjustment assembly that is adaptable to different sizes of doors and windows.
The curtain track adjustment assembly of the invention may be altered according to different sizes of doors and windows to drape curtains or shutters. It includes a winch to retract or extend a steel cable. Every time the winch is turned, a spring coupled on a brake paw generates a restoring force to latch the brake paw on a ratchet gear of the winch thereby can control the steel cable to stretch a desired distance and achieve the adjustment function for the curtain track.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.